Return to Babylon
by tweese
Summary: This event takes place about many years before DMC 4. Dante has been requested by a mysterious person called "Lady Violet" in a mission to save humanity and her own world from an unknown evil. Dante x OC. "Prequel to Blood Revelations"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this game, its characters, etc.

This event takes place After DMC 1 and many years before DMC 4...Nero, son of Vergil (according to my version) may have been born a year or two later.

Reference to Cover: Please go to my profile page for a link to my OCs fanart, I can't seem to put a URL here.

 **RETURN TO BABYLON**

The phone rings during a lazy afternoon. It is 1745 now, thus an end to Dante's sweet nap. Both arms tucked behind his shoulder; both legs crossed over on the massive table and sitting on the old hard-wooden arm chair. He gives out a lazy yawn and looks at the time, ignoring the constant angry ringing.

"Yeah, Yeah, don't hold your breath." He picks the phone up while caressing his pale white fringes.

"Devil May Cry, Dante speaking."

"I got work for you tonight, with good pay. See Lady Violet at the 'Le Ciel Noir' 2330 tonight." It was Morrison on the other end. (Morrison makes an appearance in the anime series as Dante's agent)

"That underground Hell's club? What business does some she-devil want with me? Quite intriguing, but I hope I am getting paid for this Morrison. "

"She already wired half of the fee to your account Dante, and the rest when the job's done."

"Alright Morrison, keep me posted for anything else." Call ends...

"Hmm, gotta kill some time now...Might hit the diner for some pizza." He contemplates and nods his head.

Precisely 2303 He arrives and parks his bike in a nearby corner adjacent to the shady entrance of the club. He stares at the bright neon-glowing sign and says its name.

"Le Ciel Noir." He ventures inside.

Just like any other club, you would expect to see all walks of life here. Only that this club specially caters to other-worldly kinds, outcasts, demons, half-breeds and all the sorts you can imagine. An unlikely place to some, yet everyone is welcome here; a neutral haven.

Dante makes his way past tables of drunken men, strippers and many 'others' towards the bar to find a seat.

"A shot of vodka please." He calls out the bartender.

"Don't worry, it's on the house. She has business with you after the show." Lisa the bartender winks at him and points at the stage.

The crowd cheers wildly. Hooty whistling echoes in the club and some scream 'Lady Violet' aloud. Her show is about to start. Every Tuesday night, Lady Violet puts on a show.

Dante drinks his shot and shifts his attention to the stage. A similar stage you see in strip clubs. The music starts. Gentle fingers graciously pull the satin curtains apart with a show of slender legs coming out. Lady Violet makes her entrance. Clad in plush velveteen lingerie, barely concealing modest parts and matching Stilettos that can kill, she makes her way on the ramp, drawing out the souls and weak hearts of men. She grabs the pole and works her routine, melting with the music, sweat and heat within the club.

For a quick second their eyes met, and she licks her lips and smiled at Dante. He smirked and raised toast to her.

As her dance ended, more hooting and shouting continued with a lot of applauses. She then makes her way back stage, leaving an air filled with passion and arousal.

"She'll be seeing you now hun." Lisa asked Dante to follow her backstage to her dressing room.

Backstage, Dante gently knocks on her door.

"Come in."

He ushers inside and studied the small quintessential powder room filled with sexy unmentionables, dresses and playthings. A sweet lavender scent filled the air. She was sitting on a stool facing the lighted mirror combing her long black hair that curled down from the middle to the end. Red highlights streaked partially on her fringes and the left side of her hair. She was wearing a silk gown that draped over her sexy curved figure.

"So...Lady Violet..."

"Call me Dhalia." She cut him off and stands up turning towards him and met his gaze with her gleaming violet eyes while sliding a finger down his lips.

"Dhalia... I like that name. But what sort of business does a demon want with another then?"

"Well you are right on that part. I'm a half breed like you, but the other part...well you could say my mother fucked a demon for seven days and nights until she grew bored and slaughtered him."

"Interesting..."

"Anyway, I do need your help. Your world and mine."

The ground vibrates and screams could be heard from outside the club.

"Sounds like someone had too much to drink." He chuckled.

"No, come Dante, outside!"

A ruckus has started outside the club premises and no one was inside. Lisa was hiding under the bar with shattered glass everywhere.

"Lisa, what's going on? Are you alright?!" Dhalia ran towards Lisa helping her up.

"Some rogue demons, came out of nowhere, attacked everyone and more outside like they are stalking, waiting for someone..."

"Sounds like a real party outside. You both stay here." He grinned.

"I'm coming with you, I can handle myself. Lisa, make sure you close shop and let the boss know that I'll be on urgent leave. It's important..."

"Alright. Take care both of you..."

The street was dimly lit outside with debris scattered everywhere and blood smeared on the walls. The air felt menacing and hostile.

"Will you be fine dressed in that night gown?" Dante readied himself with his guns.

"Oh no, I won't be fighting with this on." She let out a wry smile and swiftly threw the gown up in the air.

She was now dressed to kill. (Reference to fanart)

The roar of unknown creatures echoed and glowing eyes gleamed within the shadows; their silhouettes slowly coming forth towards the Dante and Dhalia.

"So, are we dancing or what?" Dante beckoned at them.

The battle starts. Three dark figures rushed with great speed and lunged towards Dante. He swiftly evades the attack jumping high up and fires shots from Ebony and Ivory.

At the same time two more sprawled towards Dhalia but she knew what she was up against now and in a split second she unleased a fury of knives, hurling them towards her targets with precision. While doing this another figure stealthily manifested behind her...

Swooshh! Dante's Rebellion hurled towards the figure from her back and plunged the demon through it as it pierces the wall behind. Fighting alongside with his client did make things quite interesting.

Before the last demon drew its final breathe, it let out a warning.

"It will be too late to stop the convergence, nyahahaha! On the next full moon...* _AMELSERRU ISHTAR_!"

(*referring her as Ishtar's daughter, the Mesopotamian goddess of love, war, fertility, and sexuality)

" _ANA SIMTIM ALAKU_." (Die) She answered back with a stern voice as the demon exhaled its last.

After defeating eight of the unknown demons, Dante picked his sword out from the wall and questioned her.

"What were those things? And it mentioned 'the convergence'."

"They are the 'Rabisu'. Akkadian demonic beings that lurk in the dark corners and shadows that lure mortal beings then devour them."

"Okay, but I've got a feeling there's more of these things." He replied.

"In two weeks time the convergence of both our worlds will happen. One will have to devour the other. And this world will see more of those evil beasts until we put an end to the one caused this."

"Well I'd hate to see this world gone." He replied.

The ground shakes again...

"It has already begun." She pointed up to the eerie sky.

Clouds and mist cleared out and a vague form materialized out into the night sky which what seemed to be a floating city.

"Is it what I think it is?" He asked.

"Babylon..." Dhalia replied grimly.

This fanfic has been kept in the dark for almost a decade, and I finally decided to write a short introduction of my character.

Dhalia: my fan-made character who is the daughter of the goddess Ishtar and is Dante's client/guide in a mission to save both the world of humanity and hers by stopping the dark evil behind the convergence. Weapon of choice are infinite sacred knives and a chain whip. In future reference, she will also play a role in becoming Dante's romantic partner after the end of this journey when he helps save both worlds.

In DMC 4, where Nero son of Vergil fights alongside Dante, will turn out to be the current timeline of my other side-story where Dante and Dhalia's daughter eventually meet Nero.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

* * *

The day after, back in Devil May Cry headquarters, Dante was making preparations for their journey ahead.

I didn't want to inform you on a short notice but it seems the planar shift is progressing too quickly as predicted. She walked around the office curiously, finding a special interest with the dukebox.

Well, we just have t make it there in time then. He readies his gear.

"Is this broken?" She asked.

"Well you could say we have a love-hate relationship." He answered.

"I see." She seemed amused.

A few minutes after...

"Alright, let's rock and roll." Dante sheaths his sword and leaves a note on his desk.

* * *

That night, the sky was clear and the stars twinkled bright illuminating the dark empty streets.  
They made their way in an abandoned lot filled with debris and broken cemented walls.

"This is our point of entry. I have summoned the portal here to Babylon. We will have to seek counsel with Ishtar first." Dhalia murmured an enchantment spell and a circular portal from the ground activated and glowed and ancient symbols start to appear.

"Let's do this." He grinned and stepped into the portal alongside with her and disappeared into another realm.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark evil lair...something sinister is brewing.

"It is all going so smoothly as planned..." A hoarse croaky voice speaks.

Another voice responded. "But Master, I just got a recent report that Ishtar is also rallying her own formidable army."

"Fools, it matters not when I have the _'Dup Shimati'_ (an ancient relic known as the tablet of destinies that bestows great power on whomever weilds it) now I can overthrow the Gods of heaven and enslave the world of mortals! Something my lord father failed to achieve."

"We will succeed and crush all who stands in your way Master." "Oh yes...we will certainly give them a grand welcome on their arrival."

"The time of convergence draws near! Hahahahaha!" Sinister Laughter echoes.

* * *

Dante and Dhalia both emerged from the other end of the portal.  
Up in the celestial skies, the great golden gates of Heaven that shine as bright as the sun stand before them. They enter and make haste to Ishtar's Palace.

Upon their arrival, a vast courtyard filled with an abundance of ripe fruit trees, flowers and exotic animals. A sweet delicate aroma filled the air with pleasurable intensity. As they make their way into her private abode, servants courteously greeted them in chorus while bowing their heads.  
"Welcome, our benevolent Goddess awaits you both."

There she sat on a golden throne with gems and jewels. At the base of her throne lay five fierce lions. She was fair in countenance and had the dignity of a crown. Her long blood red hair trailed down with stylish braids and hair ornaments. Her sweet alluring body draped with a delicate ivory dress, accentuating her fine curves and quite visibly her intimate parts. She was the great goddess of fertility, love and war.

"Ahh, Dhalia my sweet child, you have returned." She stood up from her throne walking towards her daughter.

Dhalia gave her mother a passionate kiss and Ishtar gladly reciprocated it.

"I have returned and brought with me a great warrior for your cause. His world is slowly converging with ours."

Ishtar walked over to Dante meeting his gaze and stroked his pale locks of hair, gingerly brushing her fingers down to his nape.

"Mmm...You are quite a handsome devil. What is your name?"

"Dante...and you are right about the devil part hun...half of me that is." He gave off a sexy smirk.

"Might you and I could spend some sweet time after this is all over." She gently caresses her hand down his chest.

"Oh I can certainly add you to my long waiting list for the next available spot." He teases.

"Oh Dhalia, if you don't want this handsome devil, I certainly will." She mused.

"Now is not the appropriate time for that mother, we have crisis at hand." She sighed heavily.

"So what is causing this convergence?" Dante asked in a serious tone.

"What and who...my informants have relayed news of the _'Dup Shimati's_ location."

"But weren't they at Marduk's possession?!" Dhalia was puzzled.

"It seems Marduk possessed replicas of the 'Dup _Shimati'_ and the real ones are in the hands of Urur...A secret offspring of the old God Kingu and the Goddess Tiamat. Before Marduk had slain Kingu, somehow he managed to bestow the real tablets to Urur. Now Urur will stop at nothing bring destruction to the Gods and enslave all of humanity."

"We have to stop him before he uses the tablet's destructive power on the next full moon." Dhalia replied.

"I will bestow you with my blessing and remain here with the other Gods and protect Heaven. You will depart from the city of Uruk south of Babylon and rendezvous with Gilgamesh then head east towards Girsu. There lies the ruins of Kingu's temple which is now the current stronghold of Urur and his plagued army of outcasts and demons." Ishtar draws out a holographic map.

"We have eight more sunsets until next moon. The harsh journey from Uruk to Girsu will take us three the least giving us some time to plan out and strategize together with Gilgamesh and his army." Dhalia affirmed.

Dante crossed his arms and gestured with approval.

* * *

Lady noticed the sign on the door saying "shop closed until further notice."

"Tch...What the hell is Dante up to." She managed to open the door somehow and enter.

"Seems really lonely without him." She approached the broad desk and noticed a note with her name on it.

She reads it. Smiled and licked her lips.

* * *

Next mission: The City of Uruk

Wahhh, I did not expect to write this so soon but I don't want to make this into such a long fanfic...

Now to finish more fan art :3


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately, I can't post links here to describe URUK, but it's a city along the Tigris Euphrates river, flourishing and marveled with stone carved buildings, temples and pyramids. You can check this fic in archiveofourown to see the links.

Also I have more update with the next book in this series Blood Revelations which happens after this. More smut and family drabbles there.

* * *

They arrived in Uruk and made their way to Gilgamesh's Palace.

"So, how do you know this Gilgamesh?" He asked her with curiosity.

"He was my mentor...Taught me how to fight at a young age..." She replied.

Dante could sense something more from the tone of her voice. A dark past she did not want to disclose. He left it at that.

"Ah, Dhalia welcome back!"

There stood on the throne was a huge, masculine and very tall bearded man. His dark hair brushed back and tied to a ponytail down his nape. He wore armour made from gold and steel embellished with intricate designs that tell a story of war and victory.

"My Lord, we are at war and need your counsel." She knelt down and bowed her head.

"Indeed we are. I have already started the preparations for war. I'll have some servants prepare a bath for you both. After, we will discuss..."

I wouldn't mind a relaxing bath, as Dante thought to himself curling his lips in delight.

* * *

Steam filled the bathhouse and the spicy sweet aroma of oils and perfume.

Dante was much eager for a hot bath which was prepared by beautiful female servants with veiled faces but exposed their wonderful sparkling eyes lined with the blackest kohl. They giggled and chattered while they meticulously stripped his garments piece by piece. One girl kneeling down, unzipped his pants and removed his undergarment blushed at the sight of his manhood before her. The hunter quite amused with the whole treatment looked down upon her with lidded eyes and placed a finger under her small chin and lifted it up to meet his gaze. She parted her lips slightly as if begging for a taste from her delicious master.

"What's your name sweet thing?" He asked.

"You can call me anything you want my master. What would you want of me?" Her reply was voluntarily submissive.

Before he could respond to her, the other servants joined in, holding his arms, thighs and his sculpted chest to please him. The girl, who knelt before him, proudly cupped his balls and gave the devil that look of approval. Dante's cock twitched, feeling his arousal burning. Here, he didn't have to pay these women to sleep with him.

"Mmm, I will most certainly enjoy these ladies.'' He licked his lips.

The bath door opens and another person enters. It was Dhalia. She walked in through the steam opposite to him, white lined covered her slender body. Two lady servants walked beside her and took the cloth off her, exposing her naked self while she stepped down the water filled steps into the bath. Water filled up to her chest, but still exposing her nipples slightly and her ample cleavage.

"Here to join the party?" Dante smirked.

"No. Leave us..." She answered curtly.

"Wait, what?!"

With those orders, all the servants bowed their heads down and left the area.

"Hey, I was actually enjoying their company?" He creased his temple placing firm arms n his hips.

"I wanted to speak to you...without anyone else's ears."

Dante sighed, and stepped his naked self into the water, deprived from his sexual needs.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" He placed his arms against the corners of the bath walls.

"I'd like to discuss my personal opinions on this campaign."

* * *

An hour later after a quick supper, the three gathered for their war council. Gilgamesh laid out the plans before his generals before they concluded the meeting and called it a night.

* * *

"Mistress, it's a girl."

The small babe cried as it was born into the world.

"Hmmm...Dispose of it." Ishtar seemed disappointed. She wanted a son.

"Very well mistress."

The servant wrapped the little bundle in fabric and went to an altar chamber, placing the babe on a marble pedestal. She unsheathed a gold dagger, and raised it up before the innocent thing and stabbed the knife...

* * *

Dhalia woke up breathing heavily with sweat. A dream...She panted...Standing up she donned a silk robe and went out from her chambers. She went out into a courtyard and looked up at the clear sky lost in thought.

* * *

"Do Gods ever sleep?"

She turned her gaze to the voice and saw the Dante against one of the pillars, half naked except for a pair of loose Uruk woven trousers. She couldn't help to notice his fine physique and his handsome features. No wonder the servants were all over him. She felt vexed and jealous of them, being able to caress his supple smooth skin or even share his bed tonight if he pleases. The shy glimpse of his manhood at the bathhouse drove a chill down her spine. When was the last time she laid with man, yet there are pressing matters to concentrate on other than her burning passion.

"They suit you. Yes we do sleep but for a different purpose to humans. We don' need sleep to survive." She smiled at him and looked away hiding the flush on her ivory cheeks.

"Well, see you in the morning then sweetheart. Good night."

She was alone in the courtyard once more. Blood will be shed in the coming days and the heavens will cry.


End file.
